tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 36
(SBS) |venue = , |winner = "Karma" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 38 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 35 |nex = 37 }} Tubevision Contest 36, often referred to as TVC 36, was the thirty-sixth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Busan, South Korea after Ailee won the thirty-fifth edition with her song "U&I". Kristina Maria, who previously finished second in the thirty-third edition, brought Lebanon's second victory with her song "Karma". Participants The submissions opened right when the thirty-fifth edition started. Thiry-eight countries confirmed participation in the edition with Yemen making its debut appearance. Location Busan, Latinized Pusan before 2000, is South Korea's second largest metropolis after Seoul, with a population of approximately 3.6 million. The Metropolitan area (includes adjacent cities of Gimhae and Yangsan) population is 4,573,533 as of December 2012. Including Ulsan and South Gyeongsang Province, its population is over 8 million. It has Korea's largest beach and longest river. It is the largest port city in South Korea and the world's fifth busiest seaport by cargo tonnage. The city is located on the southeastern-most tip of the Korean peninsula. The most densely built up areas of the city are situated in a number of narrow valleys between the Nakdong River and Suyeong River, with mountains separating some of the districts. Administratively, it is designated as a Metropolitan City. The Busan metropolitan area is divided into 15 major administrative districts and a single county. Busan was the host city of the 2002 Asian Games and APEC 2005 Korea. It was also one of the host cities for the 2002 FIFA World Cup, and is a center for international conventions in Korea. On November 14, 2005, the city authorities officially announced its bid to host the 2020 Summer Olympics Games. After Pyeongchang's successful bid for the 2018 Winter Olympics, the city is considering its bid to host the 2024 or 2028 Summer Olympics. Busan is home to the world's largest department store, the Shinsegae Centum City. Busan's names include Pusan-gwangyŏksi (approved), Pusan, Fusan, Fuzan-fu, Husan, Husan Hu, Pusan-chikhalsi, Pusan-jikhalsi, Pusan-pu and Pusan-si The city was originally called Busanpo. It was named after the shape of the mountain behind Busan Port. Korean bu (hangul: 부, hanja: 釜) means a cauldron, san (hangul: 산, hanja: 山) means a mountain, and po (hangul: 포, hanja: 浦) means a harbor. It may be said that a harbor is located at the foot of a mountain resembling a cauldron. Since the late 15th century, the current name Busan (hangul: 부산, hanja: 釜山) has been widely used. Awards Returning artists *border|22px|link= Avril Lavigne has previously represented Canada once. *22px|border|link= Birgit Õigemeel has previously represented Estonia twice. *22px|border|link= Cali & El Dandee have previously represented Colombia twice. *22px|border|link= Christina Aguilera has previously represented the United States once and Ecuador thre times. *22px|border|link= David Lindgren has previously represented Sweden twice. * Delta Goodrem has previously represented Australia once. *22px|border|link= Inna has previously represented Romania and Mexico once. *22px|border|link= Kamaliya has previously represented Ukraine once. *22px|border|link= Kristina Maria has previously represented Lebanon once. *22px|border|link= La Oreja de Van Gogh have previously represented Spain once. * Myahri has previously represented Turkmenistan twice. * Pitbull has previously represented Cuba twice. *22px|border|link= Within Temptation have previously represented Netherlands once. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The voting started on 25 August 2013 with the first semi-final while the results were published three days later, on 28 August 2013. The second semi-final started the same day while the final started on 1 August 2013, one day after the second semi-final results. The voting was open for three days and the results were published on 1 September 2013. Spain was disqualified from the final due to not voting on time. The winner was Lebanon and Kristina Maria marking the second victory for the country. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions